Android
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Phil is an Android, given to Dan by a company that wants money. He's innocent, cute, perfect for Dan, and he can do so much more than cook and clean to make Dan happy. M for smut and a lil angst, enjoy!
1. Introduction

**A/N: So I saw a prompt on Phanfic for Dan to fuck robot!Phil and I just had to do it. So basically, its still set in this time, but Phil doesn't really know who made him or anything, so our technology is more advanced than we think. Anyways he's really life like guys, like you wouldn't be able to tell he's a robot in real life. I dunno how to explain it, but he has a mind of his own, and he has nerves and everything. He's just a really advanced piece of technology. Sorry if that didn't make sense, I just had to try and clear that up. Anyways, no, this isn't a joke. I actually worked on this for days, soo… Yeah. It was just a kink of mine that I wanted to get out. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Um, robot!Phil? He kinda has the body of a 15 year old too, so I dunno? But he's a robot? I don't know what to warn um swearing, robot Phil is designed to pleasure Dan. XD Fluff and smut. But mostly smut. Its basically just kinky robot stuff, okay? Blowjobs and stuff.**

**Summary: Dan is woken up at an ungodly hour to find a robot named Phil at his door. Supposedly, he's now Dan's, given to him by an unknown company who tailor to man's dreams and needs.**

At 7 o'Clock sharp, there was a rap at Dan's door. He knows it was exactly 7 because his alarm had gone off a few moments ago, and woken him up from a rather nice dream (and when he says nice, he means _nice_). It was an ungodly hour to be woken up for Dan, seeing as he'd only gone to bed at 3 A.M. the previous night, but he still hadn't worked out how to change the settings on his alarm clock not to wake him up on weekends, as it was the only time he didn't work. Technology was just getting more and more complicated.

"Coming." Dan groaned out, bumping against the walls as he stumbled through his apartments hallways. The word kind of made him giggle, especially since he was still turned on from his dream, dirty thoughts running through his mind. He'd probably have to hide his lower half behind the door when he answered it. If it was a kid, it probably wouldn't be good to answer the door with an erection sticking out of his pajama bottoms.

Dan groaned loudly as he almost tripped down his stairs and smashed into the railing, more awake now that he had a few more bruises. Normally he was clumsy, but this was just ridiculous. As he finally got to his door, he rubbed his eyes and yawned, before opening it. He made sure to keep his bottom half hidden as he rubbed his eyes again, still sleepy.

"Yeah, what d'you want?" He grumbled, slowly fluttering his eyes open and leaning heavily against his door. For a moment, it looked like no one was there, and Dan was about to get angry, because how _dare_ someone wake him up at _7 in the goddamn morning,_ just for a prank?

But then, just as he was about to slam the door in his rage, a quiet voice spoke from his feet. "H-Hello? Are you… Daniel Howell?" The voice asked, making Dan open the door up again and look at the ground. His eyes widened immediately.

On the floor sat a gorgeous boy, with beautiful, bright blue eyes, pale, delicate skin, and silky, black hair that fell in his eyes. But that's not really what had caught Dan's attention. No, this young boy, who looked to be a teenager, was wearing a french maid's outfit, a very revealing one at that. The skirt barely covered his bum, even when sitting down, and the frilly, white collar was so low cut it almost showed his nipples. He was also sitting in a compromising position, his knees bent, his hands pushing down the front of his skirt shyly, a blush tinging his cheeks and a shy look on his face.

Dan swallowed and made sure this boy definitely couldn't see his lower half. Now, as much as he hated to admit it, he was fully awake, and even more turned on than before. He couldn't help it, this boy was stunning, absolutely gorgeous. His smooth pale skin was revealed in all the right places, making Dan want to see more, so much more. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"U-uh yeah… I am. Who are you? W-why are you in that costume? A-are you lost?" He asked, a blush starting to cover his face. The boy just grinned and started to pull himself up, wobbling a bit like he'd never used his own legs before.

"My name's Phil!" The boy chirped, finally managing to get himself onto his feet, albeit a bit shakily. "I'm your new… Robot, I think they called me. Or was it Android? I don't remember, they used a lot of fancy words…" This 'Phil' boy said, a confused look crossing his face. A confused look crossed Dan's face, too. Nothing Phil had just said made sense.

"Wait, excuse me, _what did you just say_?" Dan asked loudly, his eyes going even wider. Did Phil just say he was a robot? An Android? And his? Dan didn't understand what was going on. "Is this a prank? Oh, I swear to god. Who's idea was it, huh? Luke's? Was it Luke? I bet it was, he's always coming up with these crazy schemes. Well, haha, very funny! Joke's on me!" Dan said a little loudly, rolling his eyes as he looked around for the camera's. Of course it was a prank, it had to be. Phil was human, there was no doubting it. There's no way technology was that good to produce a robot so life-like.

"Um, sorry, Master, but I don't know what you mean. P-prank? I… I don't know that word." Phil said, tilting his head, his eyes glazing over as he thought. "No… I don't, I'm sorry. I don't understand. I am yours. Do you not understand?"

Dan was confused, way more than before. Not a prank? Yeah, right. What else could it be? It wasn't like Phil was actually… He couldn't be. He was just… Just a 15 year old boy, right? At least he looked 15. God, he couldn't even tell. This was all just so confusing.

"Do I not understand? Look, Phil, this just isn't plausible! And if this really isn't a prank, I dunno. I think you might have something wrong with your head, because this just… It doesn't happen! Robots don't look this much like humans!" Dan said panickedly, wrapping his arms around himself, which let the door swing open.

"Why do humans have to think so much?" Phil sighed, linking his arms behind his back, and moving forward, as Dan moved back. He was clumsy on his feet though, and fell forward, straight onto Dan's chest. Dan, instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy, stopping him from falling to the ground. "Thank you, master." Phil giggled, cuddling up to Dan and making him blush. "I see you have a problem I can help you with." Phil purred, and Dan gasped as the boy pressed a palm to his crotch. While he had been confused and shocked, Phil was still utterly gorgeous, so Dan's erection hadn't gone away.

"I-I… Uh… Phil, don't, I really d-don't think y-you should touch t-there…!" Dan whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to push the boy away. Phil wouldn't budge, though. It was like he was suddenly extremely heavy, his head was buried in Dan's neck, his breath driving Dan crazy as a hand rubbed at his bulge. "P-Phil…" He moaned, bucking his hips and blushing darkly. He fluttered his eyes open for a moment, to see Phil's free hand rubbing against himself and whimpered.

"I feel funny… I-it feels good… Is this how you feel, master?" The boy asked, making Dan whimper again, nodding before he pulled the boy fully inside and slammed the door shut behind them. He was too turned on that moment to care about anything. All he knew was that gorgeous boy Phil, who was exactly his type, was rubbing him, and it felt good. Really good.

"So, you're a robot, huh? You look real… You feel real, too. And obviously you can feel, judging by how hard you are, and how pleasured you look from touching yourself…" Dan growled lightly, pushing Phil up against the closest wall. "Are you really a robot?" He asked, moving the boy's hands out of the way so he could press their crotches fully together.

"Yes, master. Why would I lie?" Phil asked, letting out a particularly loud moan as their members rubbed against each other through the fabric of his skirt, and Dan's pajama bottoms. Dan was kind of losing it, his fingers grabbing at the boy's bum to bring him even closer. His mind was addled by his arousal, and he could barely control himself.

"I dunno! God, its just… Robots, or Androids, whatever you wanna call yourself, they just- they aren't this lifelike. They don't look exactly like a human, talk like one, feel like one. And they certainly don't get hard! I just- I don't understand." Dan sighed, calming down a little and pushing his hips weakly against Phil's, making him whimper in pleasure.

"Well. I can explain it to you if you'd like. But, would you rather do this first?" Phil asked a little innocently, moving his hand back to the bulge in Dan's pants and rubbing. Dan moaned, loving how innocent and gorgeous Phil looked, but knowing he was probably dirty.

"We should definitely do this first…" Dan breathed, bucking into Phil's hand and whining softly. God, his hand felt so good, rubbing the right ways, squeezing not too hard, but not too soft. It felt like Phil had been trained to do this, and, if he really was an Android, or whatever, then he probably was. "Fuck… Feels good… Don't stop…" He moaned, bucking into Phil's hand continuously, and fluttering his eyes closed as he tilted his head back.

"I won't stop, master… But, I can do more if you'd like…" Phil purred, giggling cutely as he flipped them around and pressed Dan to the wall. Dan blinked an eye open to watch Phil sink to his knees on the floor, his short skirt not covering nearly enough. Dan groaned in pleasure at the sight, Phil's hand still working him, even as he started to pull down his pajama bottoms.

"You d-don't have to… c-call me m-master…You know…" Dan whimpered, bucking his hips as the cool, morning air hit his member, making it perk up a bit more as small beads of precum rolled down from his tip. Phil seemed kind of surprised, but instantly grinned.

"What would you like me to call you?" Phil asked, tilting his head a little, and slowly lapping at Dan's tip, gathering his precum. Dan moaned loudly, his hand flying to the back of Phil's head as he bucked his hips. Phil giggled at that, starting to suck gently on his tip, making Dan moan even louder.

"J-Just call m-me… by my name… D-Dan." He moaned, biting his lip as Phil started taking even more of him into his mouth. He seemed to know what he was doing, his little, wet tongue wriggling around in all the right ways, his cheeks hollowing. God, it was bliss. It took all Dan had not to fuck Phil's face, as he'd accidentally done it a couple of times to his old boyfriend, and he hadn't seemed very happy. "Fuck… You're good at this…" Dan whispered, flinging his head back and wincing a little as it hit the wall with a loud thump.

Phil just hummed around him, his lips stretching into a thin smile. Dan was kind of impressed that he could smile, and still not bite down on Dan's dick or anything. But maybe he'd been trained for that as well? Either way, it was hot, and the brunette could imagine Phil taking two cocks at once. The thought made him buck again, which made Phil hum and place his hands on Dan's hips. Dan was sure that the boy would push him away a little so he could work, but no. He just pulled him closer, humming again and giving Dan's hip a small squeeze. The boy assumed that meant he could buck his hips if he liked, so he tested it out.

He bucked his hips shallowly into Phil's mouth, moaning as he sucked and swallowed lightly around him. He bucked again, the same reaction. Dan didn't want to hurt him, so he slowly built up his speed until eventually he was fucking Phil's face, the Android humming around him constantly and swallowing. Dan wondered if he actually needed to swallow, and how he had such a life-like mouth, because, honestly? Dan wouldn't have been able to tell the difference if Phil pulled off, and someone else went down on him.

All of it just made him question, again, if Phil was telling the truth. And if he was, then was he part of some underground network? Some forbidden technology? And how did Dan end up with him at his door, calling him master, and wanting to 'help him out'? There must have been some mistake if Phil was who he said he was. Dan was no one, he had a boring temp job, in a boring office building that looked exactly like all the other office buildings in London. He was just a 22 year old guy with a stupid hair cut and a crappy apartment who was on the internet far too much.

All of that was forgotten, though, as Phil gently scraped his teeth on the underside of Dan's cock, making the brunette cry out loudly, and tug on Phil's hair. It was light, teasing, it was just enough not to hurt, but send Dan crazy.

"Oh my god! P-Phil! F-fuck… So good, g-gonna… C-cum…" He whimpered, bucking his hips faster, and finally opening his eyes to look down at Phil. The boy's movements had gotten sloppy, and Dan moaned as he saw why. Phil had pulled his member out of the frilly, black panties, and was stroking himself in time with Dan's thrusts. He was moaning around Dan, bucking his hips, and his free hand was behind him, making Dan's mouth water at the thought of Phil playing with his entrance. Was he fingering himself? Teasing? It made it ten times hotter.

"D-Danny… Please… Please, Danny… Cum in my mouth, please master…" Phil breathed, pulling off Dan for a moment to speak, but still lapping at his tip, digging his tongue into Dan's slit. He almost came right there, everything becoming too much. Phil's words, what he was doing, the pleasure. Plus, Dan had always had a thing for coming in the mouth, watching people do it, doing it himself, and even a couple of occasions he'd particularly enjoyed having it done to him. But, he was more of a top, so that rarely ever happened.

"Fuck, Philly… Keep calling me that, oh god… Its so hot. Want you to take me all the way down your pretty, little throat. Wanna coat it in my cum… Want you to swallow everything I've got…" Dan growled, moving Phil's head back into position. The boy went back to work quickly, his movements getting even sloppier, and Dan could tell he was close as well. "Fuck! I'm c-coming!" He moaned as Phil gently scraped his teeth on Dan's cock again. He was pushed over the edge, and pushed Phil's head as close as he could, coming straight down his throat.

He practically yelled through his orgasm, his eyes squeezing shut and his head flinging back so hard against the wall that it started to throb, and gave him a head ache. As he slowly came down, sweat dripping from his forehead and neck, he looked down at the boy below him. Phil had came in streaks all up his outfit, and he seemed to be sweating, albeit, much less than Dan, but sweating, nonetheless. The Android slowly pulled his hands away from his body, placing them on the floor as Dan slid down the wall. "Thank you, master…" Phil whispered.

"That was amazing…" Dan breathed, leaning against Phil and panting loudly. They should probably get cleaned up, and changed. Phil couldn't wear just that outfit, Dan'd have to buy him clothes, and there was so much to sort out… It was going to take a while, but they'd sort through it. "So really, no joke? You… You're an Android? A Robot? And you aren't kidding? Its just… So weird. I wouldn't know the difference, honestly. How is this possible?"

Phil just shrugged, still panting himself as he cuddled up to Dan, nuzzling his face into the brunette's sensitive neck. "I can explain what I know in a little bit, but I think we should get cleaned up, and into new clothes, don't you think? But, really, master. I am an 'Android'. I'm certainly no human, at any rate. Will… Will you take me in?" Phil seemed to be a bit worried, his bright, blue eyes staring up at Dan with concern.

"We'll have to decide that after you've explained everything, but I'm leaning towards yes…" Dan mumbled, giving Phil a small smile as he leant in and pressed their lips together for the first time during their encounter. It felt nice. Phil's lips were warm, soft, unlike what you'd expect from a robot. But, Dan could live with that small detail, he supposed. Come on, now let's go get cleaned up." He said after Phil smiled and snuggled into him more, not wanting the boy to get too comfortable there.

"Okay, master…" Phil said softly, standing with Dan, and leaning on him for support. He was probably tired, which made Dan wonder if he needed to plug in to something for power. They'd sort that later, anyways.

"What did I tell you? Its Dan." He chuckled, rolling his eyes as he led the boy into the bathroom and he started asking questions. He didn't seem to know that much about humans other than how to pleasure them.

It was going to take a while to teach him, but Dan was willing to put in the effort if Phil did.

**Just a quick message to let you guys know I am back ;D 3 I know I've been gone forever but I've spent all my time uploading on Tumblr so here we go. Starting this again I guess :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just so you guys know I have a few of these already written so this'll be updated every day while I still have chapters, then weekly :3**

**Warnings: Um, same as last time I guess? Robot!Phil. Sexy stuff. Grinding you know. And um. Swearing? Basically just fluff and smut and a little bit of sadness, you'll understand when you read it. But its nothing triggering(hopefully I'm sorry don't kill me). Explanations of what Phil is and stuff Iunno guys XD honestly I'm horrible with warnings. **

**Summary: Phil explains everything to Dan, and they decide it would be better if Phil stayed, rather than live on the street, where people could take advantage of him. Phil thanks him in a special way.**

"So, you said you'd explain?" Dan asked, frowning at the Android named Phil. They had gotten cleaned up, and now sat at Dan's coffee table in the Living Room, Phil sipping slowly at his tea, with a large grin on his face. Dan was now in his University jumper, and black skinny jeans, a fluffy beanie pulled over his curly, hobbit hair. Phil had borrowed some of his stuff, and was now wearing a pair of Dan's old skinny jeans, which were now a faded blue, and a Gengar shirt Dan had been happy to find at the back of his closet. It was just too bad that it had been too small for him. At least it fit Phil.

He remembered buying a matching one, but he couldn't remember if he'd thrown that one out as well, since it had been too big back then. It was kind of ironic. "Yes. What would you like to know first?" Phil interrupted his thoughts, making Dan wince as he burned his tongue on the tea from the distraction. "There's quite a lot of information, where do you want to start?" He elaborated, smiling at Dan as he curled his fingers around his mug, now drinking his tea in bigger sips.

"I dunno, really… There's so much. So many questions. Like you said, there's quite a lot of information." Dan sighed, taking a sip of his own tea and frowning. "I guess… We'll start at the beginning? So, you're an Android… If you really are one, then why are you here? Why are you 'mine'? I'm no one special." Dan asked, seeing as it was one of the biggest questions he had. Phil seemed to be underground technology, so why was he in the hands of a civilian?

"Oh, that's an easy one!" Phil chirped, setting his mug down in his lap and smiling at Dan. "I was made by a company for sex toys, dolls, things of the like. Basically, that means I know everything about sex, and I've studied what you like, based on your browser history, and magazine subscriptions. I'm your type, see. A cute, innocent boy, with dark hair and bright eyes. Someone you could dominate easily, someone who seems innocent enough, but really isn't. That's me." He said, that smile never leaving his pretty face.

"That doesn't exactly answer the question I asked, you know. But it does answer some others." Dan said, his eyebrows raised at Phil as he took another sip of his tea. No wonder Dan was so attracted to him, he was too out of it to realise that Phil really was his perfect type. Down to a 'T'. "Wait. You looked at my browser history? And my magazine subscription?! That's illegal!" He suddenly realised, setting his mug down on the table with a loud 'clank' and wincing as some of his tea overflowed and burned his fingers.

"I'm getting to it." Phil giggled, rolling his eyes affectionately at Dan as he picked up his hand, and licked the tea off like it was nothing. Dan stared at him. "Look, it wasn't my choice to look through all of your personal stuff, really. I opposed it. But you would know, since you like that sort of thing. Anyway, yes, I did. I needed to, to know what you liked. And it's not like I'm the only one. The guys who built me had to see as well. I mean, how else would they know what body shape I needed to take? So, while they built me, I read up to. I practiced behaviours, traits, things to like. I learned how to be the perfect lover for you."

"That still doesn't answer my original question, though." Dan sighed, trying to ignore how casual Phil made things seem after he'd just licked his fingers, and told him about how he learned to be perfect for Dan. He probably should have stopped asking questions, as it was all just getting confusing and jumbled up, but he had to _know_. "Why are you here? Why me? I just-I don't understand!" He said, frustrated.

"There's no need to upset yourself," Phil sighed, placing his mug down on the coffee table, crawling from the armchair onto the sofa with Dan, and cuddling up to him. "I can explain everything. Though, it'll take some time…" he soothed, making Dan sigh as well as he wrapped his arms loosely around the boy. In the short space of time that they'd known each other, Dan had actually gotten quite fond of Phil. It was probably just because he was his 'type' or whatever, but Dan didn't care. He really liked Phil. Even if he was an Android.

"I have time… A lot, actually. Just… Take it slow, and don't get distracted, okay? Just go from the start. The first thing you remember, maybe?" He asked softly, his fingers gently curling into the boy's messy hair, smiling as the soft locks fell through his fingers like silk. He wished he had great hair like Phil, he had to straighten it all the time to keep away the curls. Though, he supposed since Phil didn't actually have natural hair, it didn't count. Not that that made him any less real, any less of a person. No, Dan still thought of him as a person. It was just a little odd to think that he wasn't human.

"Okay, well, like I was saying… This company made me for your pleasure. I'm yours. Supposedly, you were one of the hundreds of men across England that they picked to be part of this… Campaign. I'm not exactly sure what, I didn't ask many questions. I think they found you on the internet, and you fit the bill. You wouldn't be too creeped out by an Android, you'd enjoy having me, you're sexually frustrated, and just a little lonely. Apparently you were perfect for the program. So, my personality was uploaded to my hard drive, which is basically my brain, I think, and I learned how to be perfect for you while they built this body." Phil said, amazing Dan at how much he could say with just a few breaths, before he realised he probably didn't actually need to breathe. It was more for his pleasure. He liked hearing someone pant and moan. He liked noises. Somehow, he wasn't really bothered by it.

"Okay… Well, that explains a few things. No wonder you're so bloody gorgeous to me." Dan giggled, gently playing with Phil's hair as he thought. The boy leaned into the affection, and Dan cooed softly. He was too cute. Oh it was all so confusing. Phil was perfect for him. He knew that already. If he kept him around, it'd be all too easy to fall for him, but if he let him go… He could be letting go of a chance for an amazing experience. "But why are they sending out Androids to random men? What sort of Campaign is this? I… Don't understand." Dan sighed, untangling himself from Phil and standing up in frustration. He always paced when he needed to think.

"Again, stop working yourself up, please…" Phil said softly, standing up as well and wrapping his arms around Dan's neck, forcing him to stop his pacing. "I don't know much about the Campaign. They only told me enough to let you know what you need to do. Apparently, it's like a trial. You get to have me for a year, take care of me, own me, pleasure me, or whatever you want to do to me, really. I am yours. If you reject me, right now, I will be taken back, and dismantled for parts. If you accept me, you own me. For a whole year, you can have me, you can have my body. We can do whatever you want. But, there's a catch. Its only for a year. When the year's over…"

Phil stopped. He seemed to be sad, or worried, or maybe a bit of both. It was worrying to Dan as well. After a year, what would happen? Would they take Phil away? After he got to know him? Got to care about and love him? It was cruel. They couldn't just do that for no reason. And if they did, then Dan would rather turn Phil away right there, right then, and save himself the trouble. Sure, he would never know the experience, but at least he wouldn't experience the pain of losing a love. He'd rather not experience love. Even though he knew it was wrong to think like that, he couldn't help it. "What happens when the year's over?" He asked softly, frowning with worry.

"When the year's over… You have to pay… To keep me. It's a lot. Especially for someone like you. Its an impossible amount. But they count on it. You keep me for a year, get used to me, care for me, love me. You'd do anything to keep me once that happened. That's the point of this. To make money. Lot's of it." Phil's voice got quieter, sadder as he talked. It made Dan worry. How much money could they possibly ask for?

"How… How much money do they want?" He asked, a slight tremor in his voice. He was already attached to Phil, it would be hard for him to let go, even if they'd just met. There was just something about him, not because he was his 'type', he just seemed so… Human. He seemed afraid of getting dismantled and reused, he seemed afraid of having to leave. It was understandable, but, oh, so human. He was capable of feelings, even if he was a robot, and Dan couldn't just let him go to his 'death'. Whether it be painful or not, Phil was still afraid. And even if his parts were to be reused, it wouldn't be him anymore. He'd be a new robot, his memories wiped, and he'd be remade again and again to suit someone's needs. And even if he finally found someone who could pay for him, he wouldn't die with his owner. Robots don't die. They break. They get fixed. Phil could possibly live for hundreds, or thousands of years, being upgraded, repaired, reused. What a horrible life.

"They… Dan, they want 50 thousand…" Phil whispered, an even sadder look coming across his face. He almost looked like he was going to cry, and Dan thought he would be, if he could. Even if Phil could feel, breath, talk, eat, drink, he couldn't cry. And even if there was a mechanism that allowed him to do it, some sort of way, it couldn't be associated with his sadness, because machines don't react to emotions. Even if Phil could feel, the machine inside him couldn't. Even if he was a person, he was still a machine. The one thing he couldn't do was cry uncontrollably. He couldn't cry from sadness.

"Pounds?" Dan asked, his heart breaking in that moment. Oh, poor, little Phil. He was simply an Android, he was simply built for pleasure, just a toy, a machine. He didn't deserve this. But Dan couldn't afford that! Could he? Sure, he worked. Sure, he could save every pound he made from that boring desk job, but to what end? In the end, even if he could afford Phil, even if he had him for the rest of his life, he would die before the Android, and he'd be reused for someone else. Unless… Unless he destroyed Phil with him. Or put him in his will or something.

He… He might be able to do this, he thought, as Phil nodded solemnly at him. He would work his boring desk job, filling out forms, because yeah, that's exactly what he wanted to do when he grew up. Get a law degree and fill out papers. He could save the money he earned from that, even if it wasn't a lot. He could get a job on the weekends, earn some extra money. Maybe he could find a restaurant or something in need of a Pianist on the weekends. He was a little rusty, but if he practised, maybe… Maybe he could do this. And, as he thought about it, more and more, he realised he could. With his boring desk job in law, and maybe his second job as a Pianist, he could save up €50,000.

Even if he couldn't find a job as a Pianist, he remembered his mum offering to lend him her expensive camera a few times. She didn't use it. He could get some lights, a microphone, maybe make some videos, take a few pictures. He knew he probably couldn't involve Phil in anything, as he was the property of the company, still, but maybe he could do it. He could make videos, make some money. He'd been seeing people on YouTube doing it lately. Maybe he could be one of them? He was 22, getting a little old, but maybe they would accept him? Help him earn his Phil. It was doable. Definitely. He had to try. He just had to, at the very least. He couldn't let Phil continue to be used.

"When did the company start doing this? Is this their first year? You said they've only just started production for Women's Androids." Dan asked, gently grabbing Phil's face so he knew this was important. It was, to Dan at least. He so wished that they'd only just started doing this, and Phil hadn't already been reused. Maybe he could save him. He'd save him, anyway, but it just didn't seem fair to reuse a robot. Yes, it was practical, and Dan could understand that, but he still felt guilty.

"They have. This is the first year of production. Apparently, its been planned for a while, but they haven't had the technology to create us up until now. Or the money, either. Apparently they got an investor who provided both. I heard he was the chairmen after that. I was built a month ago. I mean my brain, not just my body. My body was only built a week ago. Anyway, I heard that the Chairmen became an investor in January, and since then, Androids like me have been built, trained, and sent out. In the final week, we learn interaction, and how to move about. I'm not very good with standing up or walking. I can do most things well, but I'm still getting used to movement." Phil explained, chuckling lightly at the fact that he was clumsy. Dan gave him a smile as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I made some friends, too. It's what we were supposed to do. Interact with the other robots, learn." He continued with a smile. "Master… Dan… Knowing all this, you have to make a decision. I have told you everything I know. Well, what you have asked about. Anyway, the point is, you have to decide. Do you want me, or not? You have a year to come up with the money, but I'll understand if you don't want to deal with it."

Dan sighed at the question. He needed more time to think. Sure, he'd love to save Phil and everything, but honestly? What would happen if he couldn't get all the money? Would they kill him? Hassle him? Threaten him? There were so many ways for it to all go to shit. How could Dan decide this in just a matter of moments? It could change his life. Not that his life was particularly entertaining or fulfilling at the moment, but that wasn't the point. Was he ready for change, good or bad? "Yes." Dan whispered." Yes, Phil… You can stay." He continued, looking a little scared for a moment before he gently tugged Phil's head close, and pressed their lips together.

His heart was beating fast, his palms sweaty, he could feel the cliché fireworks exploding inside him and he knew. He knew he couldn't let Phil leave, not anymore. He'd already gotten attached, and there was no going back. Dan was quick to love or hate, and Phil was just lucky he started to love. It was stupid, really, but Dan could already see himself with Phil at the end of their year, completely in love, and willing to die for the Android. It was probably a bad thing, but Dan couldn't help it.

He could feel Phil grinning into the kiss, his hands squeezing Dan's neck tightly, pulling him closer, and into a deeper kiss. "Thank you!" He squealed against Dan's lips, making the older chuckled as he moved his hands to Phil's waist. "Really Dan, thank you. You don't know what this means to me, I have to make it up to you." He giggled, kissing Dan again and opening his mouth slightly. Dan moaned and opened his mouth as well, but not slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth like he thought about doing, he wanted to take things a little slow, get to know Phil better. Though he supposed that was probably going to be hard to do since the boy had sucked him off not long ago.

Phil wasn't having it, though, because his tongue soon slipped into Dan's mouth instead, running along Dan's and coaxing it to come out. Dan groaned softly, his body starting to heat up a little as his hands reached down a little further. Okay, so maybe going slow was kind of off the table. He wasn't going to be able to hold back when Phil was so utterly gorgeous, and trying to get him off. So, he decided to just let things happen. If the kiss got a little heated, then fine, if Dan ended up getting hard again, then that was fine, too. If they ended up having sex? Fine! He wouldn't have any regrets if Phil didn't, and the boy seemed to want it, so why not?

"Let me make it up to you, Master…" Phil purred into the kiss, his soft lips stretched into a grin around Dan's. His tongue soon went back to trying to coax Dan's out, quickly succeeding, making Dan groan as he slipped his tongue into Phil's mouth and started exploring. It was amazing how much like a human's it was. It was moist, warm, soft. In fact, it was the best kiss he'd ever had, he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. He was still so amazed at how… Human Phil seemed. If he wasn't so adamant about being a machine on the inside, then Dan wouldn't have known. It made him wonder, yet again, how such technology could be possible. There was so much secret technology out there, Dan wondered what other remarkable things were hidden away from the general public.

"Its Dan, remember?" Dan chuckled, pulling away for a moment to press kisses into Phil's jaw, loving the way the younger boy whimpered as he delved his hands down below his waist, lightly resting on his bum. "Master's good and all, but I do prefer to be called by my own name." He mumbled, lightly suckling on Phil's pale skin. Probably one of the only defects about him was skin. It was almost unnaturally pale. Not that Dan was complaining, it was just something he noticed. Personally, he liked pale boys. Though, definitely not ones that sparkled.

"Sorry, Dan…" Phil breathed, giggling lightly, before moaning as Dan started kissing down his neck. His fingers were gently massaging Phil's soft skin, loving all the little noises it produced from the Android. He wondered how it felt for him, he didn't really love having his bum being played with, so he always wondered. Oh, and especially since Phil was kind of a robot, too. Its funny how that fact seemed to slip his mind so easily as Phil pushed him back until he tripped and fell onto the sofa.

"S'okay…" Dan chuckled against Phil's lips, moving around a little to get comfortable as Phil climbed on top of him. His hands were still firmly massaging his bum, groaning as the boy started to buck his hips against Dan's. It felt good, Dan was getting hard already, his body tingling with anticipation. He remembered how good Phil was his mouth, and wondered if he'd be that good with all his other body parts. "God, Phil…" He moaned breathily, screwing his eyes shut as he bucked right back up into the Android. After a few minutes of rubbing their crotches together, Dan was fully hard, and starting to leak precum. He supposed Phil must have already known about his kink for grinding. He didn't know why, but he'd always been fascinated with it.

"Feel good?" Phil giggled, already knowing the answer as he bucked his hips again, and Dan cried out. God, yes, it felt good. Incredibly so. "I know you have a thing for grinding, so I thought I'd thank you this way…" He breathed, making Dan shiver as he started trailing kisses down his neck. His neck was sensitive, something Phil didn't seem to know.

"D-don't… You'll make me cum." Dan whined, squeezing Phil's bum as he pouted at him. He seemed surprised for a moment, but obeyed Dan's request, nonetheless, and went back to kissing Dan normally. "When did you get so dominant? I thought you were submissive. That _is_ what I like, right?" He chuckled, gently nipping Phil's bottom lip, and loving the noise it brought from him.

"I'm not exactly being dominant, but I know you like to be the submissive in this sort of situation, anyway." Phil explained, making Dan arch his back and groan loudly as their hips started to press together more forcefully, creating more friction and pleasure for Dan. Phil seemed to be enjoying it as well, even if he wasn't voicing it quite so much as Dan.

"How can you tell that just from my internet history?" Dan whined again, soon chuckling at the absurdity of it. He didn't so much mind that Phil had invaded his personal things anymore. Otherwise, he wouldn't know exactly what to do, and Dan just loved that he did. So how could he be mad at him? "Honestly, this is the weirdest, and hottest thing I've ever done." He giggled, nipping on Phil's bottom lip again as his hands wandered up his back. It felt nice. Phil's skin was practically hairless, and oh, so smooth. He kind of wondered how they got little hairs onto Phil's skin, though, and basically everything about Phil. It was incredibly hard to believe that he really wasn't human. He was so life-like. So human. It was weird.

"Believe me, there are a lot of things you think I don't know about you that I do. I didn't just look through your history of the last year, or anything. I looked through everything. I know quite a lot about you." Phil chirped into the kiss, grinning against Dan's lips, and humming as he arched into the human's touch. "Feels nice…" He purred. "I might cum soon…" He whispered, making Dan swallow as he started bucking his hips faster. God, he'd love Phil to cum in his pants like a little slut.

"I might, too…" He moaned, his mind blanking as he drew closer. He honestly couldn't care less about the invasion of privacy anymore, it was all over and done with now, and at least he didn't have to keep any secrets from Phil. He could be totally honest with him. It was kind of perfect, actually, as most of his relationships had been ruined by his inability to communicate his worries and secrets from fear of rejection or whatever. At least Phil wouldn't judge. "Cum with me?" He whimpered, feeling himself at the edge, coming back down, and returning to the edge multiple times. He was holding off for Phil, wanting them both to cum at the same time, their lips pressed together in bliss.

"'Course…" Phil mumbled, his breathing getting erratic as he drew close as well. Their hips just kept moving faster and faster, leaving Dan less and less time to recover as he smashed their lips together in a passionate, and heated kiss. He could feel Phil's member throbbing against his own as he rubbed their crotches together, not having time to think about how technology could create that feeling as he was pushed over the edge just moments before Phil.

Dan almost yelled Phil's name into the kiss, panting hard as their teeth clanked together. He could feel himself twitching against Phil as he released into his boxers, loving the dirty feeling it gave him. Phil was right behind him, though, releasing himself only a few seconds after Dan. He could feel the Android's cum filling up his spare boxers, even though it was four layers of fabric away, and loved the feeling. He was too blessed out to question anything, though, and barely made a whimper as Phil slumped exhaustedly against him.

"God, that was amazing…" Dan breathed, chuckling breathily as he fought to catch his breath. "Just like last time… You sure do know how to get a guy off…" He mumbled, fluttering his eyes shut as his breathing started to get heavier. He'd probably just fall asleep there, not even caring about the drying cum in his boxers. He could deal with it when he woke up. It was just too early, and it was still an ungodly hour in the morning to him.

"Why thank you…" Phil giggled, and Dan could feel the Android snuggling up to him, burying his head in the crook of Dan's neck. He smiled as he wrapped a loose arm around his waist. This boy was simply adorable. He was definitely going to get attached. But, maybe he could find a way to keep him. Maybe he could find a way to get the money to save him. "I'm really sleepy now, though. Even Androids need to sleep. And before you ask, no, I don't need to be plugged in. I just… Need to sleep and eat like a normal person." He explained sleepily. Dan just hummed, not really processing any of it at that moment. He was far too tired to care, honestly. "I'll explain the rest later, but… Nap now?" Phil asked cutely, making Dan blush as he yawned.

He wanted to open his eyes, gush at Phil and squish his cheeks together for being so adorable. But, of course, he didn't. He was far too tired to open his eyes, they felt as heavy as lead, and Dan was already drifting off, anyway. "Yeah, nap now… Only a little one, though." He giggled softly, knowing it probably wouldn't be little.

Oh well, at least he'd wake up at whatever hour with Phil in his arms, and hopefully it wouldn't all have been a dream. Even with all the stress to come, he didn't regret any of his encounter with Phil. He'd already gotten attached, you see.

Besides, Phil was definitely worth all that stress.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, yeah. I know this is short, and only has minimal smut, but I just wanted to write something fluffy you know? With Dan comforting Phil and everything. If you have any ideas, you should let me know and send in some prompts! :) Kill two birds with one stone, you know?**

**Warnings: Basically the usual, Phil sucking off Dan a little, smut, a little angst, swearing, hurt/comfort, Phil is a virgin, and is worried about giving away his first time to Dan, crying. Agh what else to warn about? Um shortness. Like 2k short. god sorry. I was ruushed. Too many ways this could have ended okay bye.**

**Summary: Phil gives Dan a blowjob, but before he can finish, Dan suggests Phil fucks him, because he's feeling a little submissive. Phil doesn't react too eagerly, unlike Dan had expected**

A week later, Dan had gotten pretty used to Phil being around the flat. In fact, he wasn't quite sure how he'd react if Phil suddenly disappeared, they had gotten rather close in a short amount of time. Dan had known it would happen, since he got attached so easily, but it was still a bit of a shock to him at how much he cared for Phil, already. He'd felt a little unproductive that week, though. Phil had been insisting on doing his chores for him, since that was one of the things he was programmed to do. Dan really didn't like doing nothing, but whenever he tried to insist on helping Phil do the chores, the boy would apologize, get on his knees, and give Dan another amazing blowjob.

Of course, sometimes they grinded, and Phil had given him a handjob once, but they hadn't had actual sex yet. Dan was kind of surprised by that, he thought Phil would be begging for it, since he was some sort of sex robot or whatever, but apparently not. Dan didn't mind, but he did find it a little strange. He was also a little glad. Because if they had sex, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off Phil. It was bad enough already, his skin itched whenever Phil was away from him, but he knew after their first time, his desire would sky rocket. He'd always want to kiss Phil, to cuddle him, to fuck him into the mattress and oh god. He was hard from just the thought of fucking into the Android. That probably made him gross or weird in some way, but he didn't care.

"What are you thinking about, love?" He heard a voice purr into his ear. Dan jumped with a shriek, and clutched his chest, panting as he turned to look at Phil. The Android seemed a little concerned by his fright, but the concern soon turned to amusement when he realised what had happened. "Sorry, did I frighten you?" He asked with a giggle, plopping himself down next to Dan on the sofa.

"Yeah, you did. Its alright." Dan chuckled breathily, still waiting for his heart to calm down. Sure, he knew that Phil lived with him now, and that he moved around quietly, but it'd only been a week, and he was still getting used to the near-silent boy creeping up on him. "I was just thinking about you, really…" He mumbled, wrapping an arm around Phil's shoulders as the boy snuggled to his side and looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Oh really?" Phil asked, his innocent eyes turning teasing and seductive in a matter of seconds. "They must have been good things for it to do this to you…" He purred, his hand gently resting on Dan's crotch and making him whimper lightly. Phil seemed to enjoy the reaction, and smirked, slipping off the sofa and crawling between Dan's legs.

"They were…" He whispered, biting his lip as Phil began to undo his trousers. He was almost shaking in anticipation, his hand carding through Phil's hair as he waited for those magical lips to be wrapped around his cock. They always felt so good, so right. He knew they were meant to be there, just resting on Dan's cock, waiting for when he was ready to explode again. Phil's mouth was designed to be perfectly fuckable. He had a gag reflex of course, since Dan liked that, but it wasn't nearly as sensitive as it should have been. It was just perfect. He didn't like ramming his cock down someone's throat, it was a little rude, even if that person had no gag reflex.

"Well, then… Let me help you make those thoughts a reality…" Phil giggled, pulling down Dan's jeans and boxers in one, swift movement. He was an expert at getting clothes off, a little awkward at getting them on, but Dan just found that cute. The boy liked to wonder around naked most of the time, though. Dan had insisted he keep them on, in case someone saw him, but still, he supposed that's why Phil was so bad at putting them on. He didn't like doing it.

And, his mind had gone off track again. He was prone to doing that, letting his thoughts trail off to irrelevant things while Phil was in between his legs, about to suck him off. He did that during most of their sexual encounters, actually. While Phil ran his tongue along Dan's tip, through his slit, Dan's mind would be off in another world, his body reacting to the pleasure. He was brought back to reality eventually, but he always trailed off at least once during these things.

"You're not paying attention again." Phil whined, pouting his lips around Dan's tip, the fake sadness not reaching his eyes. There was still a lingering smirk in them. Dan apologized, now grounded again and tugging gently on Phil's hair as the boy sunk further down on him and started to bob his head.

"Fuck… Feels good… Want you…" Dan whined, his voice cracking as Phil sucked harder and harder, his pout disappearing, replaced by a slight smirk. It seemed he was eager to please that day, as he was sucking extra hard, playing with Dan"s balls with one hand and massaging his legs with another, until he finally ran his thumb over Dan's entrance, making Dan shout quietly and buck his hips. "Fuck… No, Philly… Don't touch there… Sensitive…" He panted, whining softly.

Sure, he'd love to fuck Phil, he'd love to press him into the mattress and fuck him so hard he screamed Dan's name in pleasure. But, that didn't mean that Dan couldn't be a total bottom sometimes. He loved having his bum played with, he sometimes fingered himself when he was lonely, and it was amazing. Mostly he was a top, but if their first time together meant he had to be the bottom, he wouldn't much mind that. He was in a submissive mood that day anyway, and Phil was constantly confidently flirting, so that meant he must have a dominant side somewhere in him.

"Don't touch where…? Here…?" Phil pulled off to ask, his fingers rubbing freely against Dan's hole, and making him moan as he nodded his head. "Why not? You seem to be enjoying it, Danny." He giggled, the tip of his index finger slipping in slightly, just to drive him crazy.

"Fuck, Phil! Oh god, fuck me! Fuck me right here, on this sofa, oh god. Want you…" He panted, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for Phil to drive more of his finger in, to tease Dan, and then slowly add more fingers until he was ready. But nothing came. In fact, Phil pulled out his finger, and stopped all movements, pulling off Dan and just sitting on his knees on the floor, looking nervous. "U-Um…. If you w-want, I can top… I j-just thought… It seemed like you wanted to." Dan stuttered out, blushing a bright red as he realised he'd just given himself completely to Phil, and it turned out Phil didn't want him.

"U-Uh… N-No… Its fine, I can fuck you…" Phil mumbled, blushing himself and looking even more nervous. His gaze traveled to Dan's entrance, and then to his own crotch, then back again, biting his lip so hard Dan thought it was going to bleed or something. But then, he remembered that Phil was a robot, and he didn't bleed, because he didn't need blood. Even though he got energy from eating and sleeping, which was weird. Though, he supposed it was to make him seem more human, really.

Dan frowned as he watched Phil clumsily fumble with his pants, his hands shaking, and small whimpers escaping his lips. "Phil… What's wrong?" He asked the boy, taking his shaking hands and moving them away from his trousers. He didn't want to stop, sure, but Phil was obviously not comfortable with this, he even looked… scared. "Come on, love. You can tell me. You know I won't judge. You're a bloody robot for god's sake!" He chuckled, pulling Phil up into his lap and rubbing his shoulders.

"I… I-I've never… A-And I know i-its special… A-And I…" Phil stuttered, sniffling and shaking in Dan's arms. He cooed to Phil, hushing him and stroking his cheek as he leant in for a kiss. That was adorable. Phil was a virgin, and even though he was eager to do everything else, he wanted his first time to be special, with someone he loved. Like any other person. Unlike some people, actually. It was just cute and it made Dan kind of regret giving up his first time so easily.

"Oh, love… Sweetie, its okay. I get that, please don't cry." Dan cooed quietly, wiping away Phil's tears and pulling up his trousers so Phil could properly sit in his lap. "Please don't cry, love. Its okay. You don't need to be embarrassed about that, promise. I think its really sweet, and I wanna respect your wishes, okay? If you're not ready, then that's okay." Dan explained, still trying to calm Phil down as he laid them both down on the sofa, pulling Phil on top of him and smiling.

"T-Thank you…" Was all Phil could mumble out, as he rested his head on Dan's chest, and tried to stop his tears. "C-Can we just cuddle and watch some cheesy Disney movie?" He asked, his voice trembling lightly, and still sort of thick. He looked so pretty, in that moment. Even if it was horrible to say it, he did look pretty, tears drying on his cheeks, eyes shining and hair falling into his eyes. It wasn't his best look, which made it a little better. He supposed it was because Phil just always looked beautiful to Dan, no matter what he'd gone through. Whether it be heaven or hell.

He guessed… That meant he was in love with Phil, already, if he was thinking like that. "Of course…" He whispered, kissing Phil's cheek as he turned on the tv, and pulled up Netflix so they could watch whatever Phil decided on. Which turned out to be Frozen, it was getting a little old now, but Phil somehow hadn't watched it. Dan eventually ventured into the kitchen to make popcorn, and came back to find Phil snuggled in a large, warm-looking blanket, smiling at Dan as he set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "You're adorable…" He giggled softly, crawling under the covers and snuggling against Phil. They weren't really watching the film anymore, so Dan just pressed kisses all over Phil's face, and down his neck.

"You're even more adorable… Kissing me all over like this." Phil blushed, giggling as well as he moved down to lay his head against Dan's chest, under the covers. If his legs weren't curled, they'd probably be hanging off the arm of the sofa. The thought made Dan chuckle as he threaded his fingers through Phil's hair, and massaged his head.

"Nah… Look at you, getting under the covers to cuddle me, you're gonna miss the best bit of the movie!" Dan exclaimed, grinning widely at Phil as the boy shuffle up just a bit so the top of his head poke out of the blankets, his nose covered by the blankets, as well as everything below it. "This is even cuter…" He gushed, pulling Phil up for a quick kiss before letting him wriggle back into his position like a little worm. He was the cutest person Dan had ever met, really.

"Shush, I can't hear the movie!" Phil whined, even though Dan knew it was because he was embarrassed. He was blushing so hard, it was spreading over his nose, and onto his forehead. Dan rolled his eyes, chuckling as he stroked his lover's hair, content to just lay there, cuddling with Phil and watching movies until they fell asleep.

"I think I love you…" Dan whispered, pecking Phil's hair, and hearing a small 'I think I do, too.' before they actually did fall asleep. He'd be happy to wait for Phil, he'd be happy to just have him as he was forever, really.

Of course, his dreams hadn't been particularly innocent, since he hadn't finished earlier, and that meant he woke to Phil sucking him off. Even if his sleep had been disturbed, he knew some things wouldn't change. Phil would probably wake him up with a blowjob every morning from now on, and Dan was okay with that. Hey, he wasn't complaining, and neither was Phil. What was the harm in a little lost sleep?

In that moment, he was in bliss, knowing he had Phil, and that he had a job interview tomorrow to be a Pianist at a restaurant, and he was going to look at cameras to start photography, or anything to do with cameras, really. Everything was just… _Perfect_.

And that was probably the first time that he actually _knew_ he was properly in love with Phil. He didn't just think it, he knew.

_**Tell me if you see any mistakes, please! :)**_


End file.
